Harmony's Great Ponyville Adventure
by Akio-chan45
Summary: Takes Place During the Summer Sun Celebration and Harmony joins the gang as well as joing the cutie mark crusaders in school...She has to put up with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's "Blank Flank!"
1. History of PonyVille

_Each of the three tribes, the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies, cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather, but they demanded something in return: food that could only be grown by the Earth Ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the Ponies to clash? it was a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious blizzard led to famine, at which the three tribal leaders eventually agreed to meet for a summit and decide what to do about the snow, but this only devolved into arguing and blaming each other. The leaders of each tribe then decided to journey to a new land. They all arrived at the same place, and soon began fighting over it, and the blizzard quickly followed and so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow, and hard feelings. The leaders' assistants find out windigos are causing the storm by feeding off of hate. The assistants' friendship creates the magical Fire of Friendship which does away with the windigos and the snowstorm. The three leaders then decide to join forces and found a country shared by all three tribes, and name it Equestria. Then, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Their subjects, the ponies, played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, which made the younger unicorn grow bitter, eventually refusing to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Her bitterness transformed her into a "wicked mare of darkness", Nightmare Moon. The elder sister reluctantly harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and banished her "in" the moon, taking responsibility for both sun and moon, maintaining harmony in Equestria. _

_*Note: This is based off of The Hub's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is an animated series based on Hasbro's popular My Little Pony franchise. The show premiered on October 10, 2010 on Hasbro's The Hub channel, and has continued on to its third season. This incarnation of the franchise is referred to as the fourth generation, or G4, of My Little Pony. The show was developed for television by Lauren Faust, who is known for her work on two of Cartoon Network's popular and critically-acclaimed franchises, The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary series stars a unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle, a student of Princess Celestia, the ruler of the magical land of Equestria. The princess gives Twilight the task of learning about friendship and sends her and her assistant, a young dragon named Spike, to Ponyville. There, they meet some interesting ponies, including action loving Rainbow Dash, glamorous Rarity, hard-working Applejack, timid Fluttershy, and hyperactive Pinkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. The series has garnered a cult following, whose members are often called bronies. _

_Citation: wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic and wiki/Equestria _


	2. The Adventure Begins!

A stone grey pony with light pink hair for her mane much like a certain shy mare awoke to a beautiful white mare with a sun for her cutie mark. "Hello young filly, what are you doing here?" The white mare says in a gentle voice so not to scare the young pony. "P-Princess Celestia!" The filly says jumping to her hooves. The white mare nods. "Yes. What is yours my faithful subject?" she asks. "H-Harmony." The filly says. "That's a lovely name for a filly like you. But, why do you wear that jacket?" The princess says gesturing to the green hoodie. The grey filly cautiously pulls off the green hoodie to reveal her grey wings. She also digs out her crown from the pockets of her hoodie. The filly promptly puts the white crown on her head. Celestia stares at the filly and gently smiles. "You, my faithful subject, are like my sister, Luna and me." Harmony nods and drops her gaze to the ground. "Well come in, come in. This night is cold. The Pegsai must have decided it would snow tomorrow morning." The white princess says. Harmony hesitated. Celestia looks over her shoulder. "It's alright. You can stay in my faithful student Twilight's room. She leaves for Ponyville in the morning." Harmony steps into the castle and a small gasp escapes her mouth. Celestia smiles. "Yes, it is quite amazing isn't it. Come, Twilight's room is this way." The princess says climbing the curved staircase. Harmony follows with a nervous smile on her face. Soon, the two ponies are in front of the famous Twilight Sparkle's door. The Princess knocks on Twilight's door three times; that being the secret knock between the two mares. "Just a minute!" a voice says. The lock clicks and the door opens just enough so the princess could not see exactly what Ms. Sparkle was up to. "Princess!" The purple mare says excitedly. The purple mare shifts her gaze to Harmony. "Who's this?" "This is Harmony." Celestia says. She looks down at Harmony and frowns. Harmony smiles nervously and removes her hoodie. The purple mare gasps then bows. "Forgive me for asking, but why do you wear that hoodie?" The purple mare asks. "I…I don't want to be treated differently for every pony else so I wear this to hide my wings. I also place my crown in my saddle bags." Harmony explains. "But why would you want- "Twilight starts but stops as Celestia's glare catches her eyes. "Harmony will be staying with you and Spike." Celestia says. Twilight opens her door wide enough so Harmony can get through. Once Harmony is inside, Celestia leans down and whispers in Twilights ears. "I trust you will make her feel comfortable. " Twilight nods. "Yes, Princess. " She says bowing.


	3. The Great Search!

Once the princess leaves, Twilight goes back into the room and closes the door behind her. "So,This is Spike." The purple mare says gesturing to the yawning purple and green dragon. "What's going on?" The dragon asks. "Spike this is Princess Harmony." Twilight says. "Impossible… where are her wings?" Spike asks his curiosity getting to him. Harmony pulls of the hoodie. "Oh. Oh!" Spike exclaims. Twilight laughs. Harmony catches sight of Twilights cutie mark and moves her tail so it covers her flank. Twilight ignores the gesture and continues reading her books and taking organized notes. Harmony watches with curiosity but soon grows bored and slips her hoodie back on and slips out the door. Spike had fallen asleep and Twilight was too engrossed in her books to notice. Harmony explores the library and the other various rooms. The filly was hoping to find the music room that seemed almost invisible to the mare. Spike awoke and yawned. "Hey, where'd the princess go?" Spike says. Twilight remained in the same state. Spike tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "Where'd the princess go?" "She's on the- Oh no! We have to find her before Celestia does!" Twilight says worrying about the consequences. Harmony walks into what would be the throne room. She finds Celestia sitting in the chair next to what was supposed to be Princess Luna's. "Young filly, what are you doing here?" Celestia says sternly. Harmony flinches. "I-I was looking for the music room.." she says. Celestia's expression softens. "It's alright Harmony." She says approaching Harmony. Celestia puts a wing over Harmony in a comforting Fashion. "I will take you to the music room myself." Celestia says. Harmony smiles.


	4. The music room and The assignment!

Soon, the two ponies arrive at the music room door. Celestia opens the door and an excited Harmony runs in displaying a huge grin. Celestia also walks in but with a half-smile. "I'm sorry if the instruments are dusty. They haven't been used for a while. "Celestia says watching Harmony. Harmony walks up to a microphone and blows the dust off. She sneezes and Celestia laughs. "How would you, Harmony, like to join Ms. Twilight Sparkle in going to PonyVille ? You can stay with her. You two will be just fine." Celestia asks still smiling. Harmony smiles and nods eyes sparkling.


	5. PonyVille and Sweet Apple Acres!

Harmony and Twilight arrive in PonyVille in the morning. The two trot into the town only to meet a pink pony. The pony gasps and runs off. Twilight looks after the pony then continues on down the road. "First up, the food." Spike says licking his lips. "That's at Sweet Apple Acers right?" Harmony asks. Spike nods his head. The group continues on to Sweet Apple Acers and finds an orange earth pony. She races twords and uses her hind legs to kick the trunk of the tree causing the apples to fall into the baskets that surround the tree. She turns and finds Twilight, Harmony, and Spike. "Well, how do you do? My names Applejack ."The orange pony says in her infamous country twang. "My name's Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the food." The orange pony smiles. "Well hi there Twilight. Let me introduce the family." Applejack says. "Now this is Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith. " She says. "Up and at'em Granny Smith! We got company!" The orange mare continues. Granny Smith mutters something. "Why, I say their already part of the family." The mare continues placing a leg around Twilight. "Heh heh. We really must be going; Preparations to check on and such." Twilight says. The filly whose name happens to be Apple Bloom looks at Twilight. "You aren't staying for brunch?" She says sadly. The purple mare looks at the filly and sighs. "Okay." The Apple family smiles. Harmony watches as Twilight downs everything that the Apple family gives her.


	6. Harmony and Rainbow Dash!

Twilight trudges behind Spike. "Ugh! I ate too much pie!" She complains. Harmony smiles. "Next are the decorations." Spike says reading form the list. "It also says that Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash is supposed to be keeping the sky clear." He adds. "Okay then." Twilight says. She looks up at the sky. "She isn't doing a good job." Twilight adds. Harmony walks behind the two with an excited smile. She was going to get to meet the one and only Rainbow Dash. The fastest flier in all of Equestria. "Hello. MY name is Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me here to check on the preparations." Twilight explains. "Anyway, the skies don't look very clear right now." The purple mare says. " You must be Rainbow Dash." The cyan pony laying on the cloud speaks up. "The one and only!" Twilight rolls her eyes. Harmony gasps. "OMG! Its Rainbow Dash!" She says in full on fanmare mode. Rainbow laughs. "Too bad the sky'll be too cloudy for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight challenges. "Psh! I can clear the skies in ten seconds flat." The cyan Pegasus says. "Prove it!" Twilight says. Rainbow zooms off of the cloud and races twords the other clouds. She uses her hind legs to "buck" the clouds making them disappear.

Rainbow descends to the ground but in the process knocks Twilight into a puddle of mud. "Heh Heh, sorry about that." Rainbow says. Twilight sighs. "Um…Let me help you." Rainbow says. "Rainblow Dry! Rainblow Dry!" Harmony chants. Rainbow laughs. "Who is this kid? Doesn't matter, I like her." Rainbow says.


	7. Carousel Boutique!

Rainbow Dash takes her position. She takes off and flies so that she is circling Twilight. When Rainbow finally stops, Twilights mane is now a puffball of purple and pink. Spike starts to laugh, then Rainbow, then Harmony. "Ha ha! Very funny. Anyway, this is Princess Harmony." Twilight says. "N-No! I'm just your average unicorn who happens to be a fan of yours, Rainbow Dash." Harmony says. "Spike!" Twilight yells. Spike shakes his head and points to Harmony who is glaring. "Ugh! Whatever! Thank you Ms. Dash. Now for the decorations." Twilight says using her magic to levitate Spike onto her back. Harmony trots next to Twilight waving to Rainbow until she is out of her sight. The three make to the town hall where the celebration was going to be held. "Hm...No...Maybe...Perfect! Oh Rarity, you are simply a genius!" a white unicorn says. "Uh excuse me my-"Twilight says getting cut off. "Just a minute." The mare says finishing tying a bow around one of the many pillars. "What were you saying?" the unicorn asks. "My names Twilight Sparkle and –"Twilight says getting cut off again. "Oh my, what happened to your mane?!" The white mare says. "Excuse me?" Twilight asks. "Come! To my boutique!" The mare says without Twilights approval. The mare pushes Twilight out of the door and into the town square. Spike looks at the mare. "Excuse me but what's your name?" Harmony asks. "Why, it's Rarity and what's yours little Filly?" Rarity asks. "It-It's Harmony." Harmony says tugging on her hoodie. Once the group enters Rarity's boutique, the white unicorn rushes off to find various outfits for Twilight. She continues to dress and redress Twilight until she finds the right one.


	8. Fluttershy

"Now go on. You were telling me where you're from." Rarity says tightening the jewel-encrusted saddle. "I-I'm from C-Canterlot." Twilight says. Rarity releases the straps as she gasps. "Canterlot! I've always wanted to go!" Rarity says leaving the room. Twilight looks at Spike. "Let's go before she decides to dye my mane a new color. Twilight says exiting the boutique. Harmony smirks and follows Twilight out the door. Soon, a sweet melody can be heard. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah." A yellow Pegasus sings. The birds repeat it back to her. "Um…" The yellow mare gasps and the birds fly away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for your birds to fly away. Anyway, my name's Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" "Fluttershy." The yellow Pegasus says quietly. "Sorry?" "Fluttershy." The Pegasus says in a slightly high pitched voice. "Didn't quite catch that." "Fluttershy." She says again but in a bit higher pitch then the last time. A long awkward period passes between the two mares. Soon, the birds come back. "Oh, I see your birds are back so I'll leave it to you." Twilight says beginning to walk away. The yellow mare looks through a break in her mane and spots Spike. She gasps and rushes towards him. "A baby dragon! She's so cute!" the Pegasus says. "He." Harmony corrects. "He's so cute!" the mare says again. "You have to tell me all about yourself!" Fluttershy says. "Well, well, well!" Spike says smirking at Twilight. "I started as a cute purple and green egg.." Spike starts. His story lasts all the way until they reach the library. "As you can see my dragon is too sleepy to even stand up!" Twilight says. "You poor thing! We simply must get you to bed!" Fluttershy says picking up Spike. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Spike and Harmony onto her back. "No, it's okay. I'll take care of that. You can just go on home." Twilight says as she enters the library. The lights were off so it made the library pitch black. "Why are the lights off?" Harmony asks. "I don't know but what I do is that all the ponies in this town are CRAZY!" Twilight exclaims.


	9. SURPRISE!

The lights flick on and everyone in Ponyville is there. "Surprise!" They yell. The pink pony they met before walks up to Twilight. "Hi remember me? I'm the pony who gasped and ran off anyway if I don't know you then that means you must be new." The pony says in one breath. "My name's Pinkie Pie!" Twilight walks up to the punch bowl. Instead of her pouring punch, she pours hot sauce into one of the cups. Twilight uses her magic to levitate the cup to her lips. She takes a sip and her mouth is set on fire. When Twilight opens her mouth, the flames escape and she flies up the spiral staircase. Harmony begins to full out laugh and Spike quickly joins in. Pinkie walks over to the table and proceeds to pour hot sauce on a cupcake and pop it into her mouth. The others stare at Pinkie. "What? It's good." She says. Meanwhile, Twilight lays on her bed and looks out the window at the moon. She gets out of bed and walks over to the window. "I'm certain Nightmare Moon will appear whether Princess Celestia believes it or not." She says. Harmony and Spike open her door. "It's time for the Summer Sun Celebration! " The two says together. They laugh. Twilight rolls her eyes. They all gather at the town hall. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the one who brings us the sun and the moon.." Fluttershy takes her position. "..Princess Celestia!" The mayor says. Fluttershy signals to the birds and they begin to sing the same sweet melody. Rarity pulls open the curtains for the princess. The ponies gasp.


	10. Tag your it!

Rarity goes behind the curtains. "She's not here!" she says. An evil laugh echo's thorough out the town hall. "Did you miss me?" it asks. The ponies murmur. "Do you not remember who I am?" The alicorn asks. "Your Nightmare Moon!" Twilight yells. "At least some pony remembers me." It says. Rainbow pipes up. "Where's our princess?!" "Does my crown not matter here anymore? Am I not royal enough for you?" Moon says. "Get ready my little ponies, for your night will last forever!" Nightmare says laughing. Twilight gasps. "I have to find the Elements of Harmony!" She says running out of the town hall and towards the library. Harmony and the others quickly follow her. Once they all reach the library, the others flood into the main room. "Twilight?" Applejack says. "Start looking for anything and everything related to the Elements of Harmony." Twilight says looking at Spike. Spike immediately begins to look for the items. "What's this Elements if Harmony business? And how do you know so much about them?" Rainbow asks in an accusing tone. By this time, Nightmare Moon as already dispersed into five different shadows. Twilight sighs. "That mare in the town hall? That was Nightmare Moon." She says. "The only thing that can stop her is the Elements if Harmony. " Harmony was beginning to get frustrated. Why was her name being mentioned so much? Twilight looks at the other ponies. "But that's just an old pony's tale." Rarity says. "Even old pony tales come true." Twilight says. "Found it!" Spike says. Levitating the book, Twilight begins to scan the book on the whereabouts of the Elements of Harmony. "Ah ha! Let's go every pony!" Twilight says racing out the door. "I'm coming too!" Harmony says. "It's too dangerous for a filly like you." Applejack says gently. "Why not? She's got magic." Rainbow says. Spike snickers. "And wings." He says. "No! I'm just a unicorn." Harmony says getting angry. Spike flinches. "I'm going too!" Harmony says. She casts a teleportation spell that put her right next to Twilight.


	11. Pinkie Pie Vs The Everfree Forest!

The others follow. They all walk to the entrance of the much feared Everfree Forest. The mares walk forward. Suddenly, the surrounding trees have what appeared to be faces. The mares shook in fear. Well, except for pinkie, who took a deep breath. "When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."She started. "Tell me she's not." Twilight asks. "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." Pinkie continues. "She is." Rarity says. "I'd hide under my pillow. From what I thought I saw. But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all." The earth pony continues. "Then what is?" Rainbow asks. "She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh to make them ! Ha! Ha!" Pinkie sings. The other ponies gasp. "So, giggle at the ghostly; Guffaw at the grossly; Crack up at the creepy; Whoop it up with the weepy; Chortle at the kooky; Snortle at the spooky; And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!" Pinkie finishes. As soon as Pinkie was done the trees had returned to normal. The group continued on until they reached the river. In the river was a monster who was weeping. His weeping had caused waves in the river. "Boo Hoo!" It cried. Rarity steps forward. "Oh my! What happened to your mustache?" She asked. "I know!" it responded.


End file.
